Pasando el tiempo
by SUPER M.V2015
Summary: Luego de aclarar todo lo que sucedería, Marinette esta mas tranquila que nunca, pero no significa que pueda ver a escondida a cierto superheroe felino. Secuela de Conociéndonos un poco.
1. Nuevamente a vernos

**Hola a todos, aquí les traigo la segunda parte de "Conociéndonos un poco". Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenece sino a sus respectivos dueños.**

* * *

 **Escuela Françoise**

En la clase la señorita Bustier escribía en la pizarra mientras que Marinette miraba a Adrien mientras que este escribía. Para ella todo era perfecto ya que sintió de nuevo el amor que le tenía y estaba muy segura de que finalmente se convertirían en novios. Alya por otro lado miraba a Marinette quien estaba sonriendo mientras veía a Adrien y puso su lápiz en la mejilla de Marinette pichándola.

Marinette: "Ay, Alya" –dijo tocándose su mejilla.

Alya: "Lo siento chica, pero tienes que copiar la clase" –dijo señalando la pizarra.

Marinette: "Si lo sé" –dijo con una mueca mientras escribía.

Adrien por otro lado miraba de vez en cuando a Marinette quien tenía una sonrisa en su cara, durante el tiempo que estuvo con ella convertido en Chat Noir pudo conocerla un poco acerca de su personalidad y sus sentimientos y no se arrepintió en nada al estar con ella.

Nino: "Amigo ¿estas mirando nuevamente a Marinette?" –dijo mirándolo.

Adrien se puso nervioso al escucharlo y rápidamente comenzó a escribir.

Adrien: "¿Qué? Para nada Nino, solo estaba… mirando el techo" –dijo mientras escribía.

Nino: "Si claro" –dijo sarcásticamente mientras escribía.

Al terminar la clase todos salieron de ahí para regresar a sus casas, Marinette se fue con Alya directamente a su casa mientras conversaban en el camino.

Alya: "Me alegra que pudiste manejar tus sentimientos amiga"

Marinette: "Si, gracias a tu consejo y también la de Chat Noir pude manejar mis sentimientos".

Alya: "Es bueno oír eso" –dijo sonriéndole.

Marinette: "Sabes, con lo que me dijo Adrien en la escuela y pasar con él creo que perdí el miedo al estar muy cerca de él. Parecía una tonta comportándome así".

Alya: "No Marinette, no fuiste tonta. Simplemente las chicas se ponen así cuando está el chico que le gusta a su lado".

Marinette: "Bueno pues tú no te pusiste así cuando estaba tan cerca de Nino antes de salir con él" –dijo sonriéndole.

Alya: "Eso fue gracias a Ladybug cuando me encerró en la jaula de la pantera del zoológico junto a Nino y descubrir que teníamos en común".

Marinette pudo recordar ese momento cuando la encerró a ella junto con Nino cuando estaban luchando con su padre quien estaba Akumatizado por Hawk Moth.

Marinette: "Bueno creo que debo entrar a mi casa, nos vemos Alya"

Alya: "Cuídate Mari" –dijo mientras se iba.

Al entrar a su casa Marinette saludo a sus padres mientras le daba su almuerzo, al terminarlo se fue directamente a su habitación en donde saco a Tikki de su mochila.

Tikki: "Bueno Marinette ¿Qué quieres hacer?" –dijo mientras daba vueltas en la habitación.

Marinette: "No sé, simplemente quiero descansar un poco" –dijo mientras se tiraba en su cama.

Tikki: "Oh bueno creo que yo también descansare un poco" –dijo metiéndose en un cajón para dormir.

Pasando una hora Marinette estaba completamente aburrida ya que no tenía nada que hacer así que se fue a su balcón para mirar un poco el lugar, al subir se apoyó en la baranda mientras observaba el cielo.

Marinette: "Que bonito es el cielo" –dijo a sí misma.

"No tanto como tú" –dijo una voz detrás de ella.

Al voltear observo a Chat Noir quien estaba sosteniéndose de su bastón mientras le daba una mirada coqueta.

Marinette: "¡Chat Noir!" –dijo abrazándolo.

Chat Noir: "Jeje hola princesa" –dijo recibiendo el abrazo.

Marinette: "¿Qué haces aquí?" –dijo soltándolo.

Chat Noir: "Pues quería ver como estabas y por lo que veo tienes un excelente humor"

Marinette: "Si, tenías razón lo que dijiste de Adrien, ahora ya no me pongo nerviosa cuando estoy cerca de él"

Chat Noir: "Me alegra" –dijo mientras miraba el cielo.

Ambos se quedaron mirándolo y a su vez se miraban también.

Marinette: "Oye ¿te puedo preguntar algo?"

Chat Noir: "Por supuesto" –dijo dándole una sonrisa.

Marinette: "Crees que habrá un villano que sería imposible de vencer"

Chat Noir se sorprendió ante la pregunta de Marinette y se quedó pensando por unos momentos hasta que hablo.

Chat Noir: "Pues no sé, hay personas que cuando siente vibras negativas Hawk Moth aprovecha eso para akumatizarlos para que nos roben los Miraculous. Pero si existiera un enemigo capaz así entonces reclutaríamos a mas heroes tal como el caso de Rena Rouge".

Marinette se quedó también pensado en lo que le dijo Chat Noir, ella como Ladybug había enfrentado a muchos enemigos con tal de quitarles sus Miraculous, pero nunca pensó en alguien que pudiera sobrepasar su poder si es que lo existiese.

Marinette: "Oh bueno creo que tienes razón en lo que dijiste, un poco de ayuda no molesta para nada ¿verdad?"

Chat Noir: "Correcto princesa, bueno creo que tengo que irme." –dijo subiendo en la baranda de su balcón.

Marinette: "Adiós Chat" –dijo despidiéndose.

Chat Noir le sonrió mientras se iba de su balcón dejándola sola.

Marinette: "Creo que debería volver a mi cuarto" –dijo mientras bajaba de su balcón.

* * *

 **Y pues aquí termina el primer capítulo de esta historia. Voy a ser sincero, Manu (Invitada) sugirió que haga una segunda parte y al momento de leer su comentario no estaba dispuesto en hacerla, pero mientras pasaba los días decidí hacer mejor hacerlo por dos razones: La primera es que muchos les gusto la primera y pensé que les gustaría otra parte y la segunda fue que… simplemente quería hacerlo.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, comente para saber sus opiniones.**


	2. Un día cualquiera

Al día siguiente Marinette y Alya fueron donde las otras chicas quienes se iban de comprar y pasar el rato como siempre lo hacen.

Marinette: "Ah… es bueno salir de vez en cuando" –dijo estirando sus brazos.

Alya: "Si, eso es verdad".

Conforme caminaban observaron a Adrien quien junto con Nino hablaba con alguien.

Alya: "Marinette mira, es Adrien y Nino con una chica" –dijo señalándolos.

Marinette alzo la mirada y rápidamente agarro el brazo de Alya y se escondieron para escuchar y posiblemente espiar.

Alya: Mari, "¿sabes quién es?"

Marinette: "En eso estoy".

Al azar un poco más la mirada observo que la chica que hablaban Adrien y Nino se trataba de la chica japonesa que visito en su escuela por las clases de esgrima, Kagami.

Adrien: "Que bueno que pudimos contactarnos Kagami"

Kagami: "Es bueno hablar contigo Adrien" –dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Adrien: "Si Jeje" –dijo riéndose un poco.

Las chicas observaban y escuchaban lo que decían, Marinette hizo una mueca al ver que Adrien y Kagami se reían juntos y Alya ya reconocía lo que iba a pasar.

Alya: "No de nuevo" –murmuro para sí misma.

Marinette: "Alya debemos que…" –dijo mientras se levantaba, pero fue detenida por ella.

Alya: "No Marinette, no iremos a espiarlos. Ya sabemos lo que pasa después" –dijo con una mueca.

Marinette: "Pero…" –dijo mientras que fue interrumpida.

Alya: "No" –dijo cruzando los brazos.

Marinette suspiro y fue con Alya donde las otras chicas.

* * *

Adrien quien había terminado de hablar con Kagami fue directamente con Nino hacia el parque para que pudieran descansar luego de un día cansado.

Nino: *UF* "Que día" –dijo tomando una botella de agua.

Adrien: "Si, fue un gran día"

Nino: "Y, por cierto ¿Cómo contactaste a Kagami?"

Adrien: "Me dio su número luego de que fuera Akumatizada".

Nino: "Ah…ahora lo recuerdo" –dijo acomodando su gorro.

De ahí Adrien se dio cuenta de que Nino tenía una sonrisa y le dio curiosidad en que pensaba.

Adrien: "En que piensas" –le dijo.

Nino: "Pues… en tu relación con tu amiga Kagami" –dijo dándole una sonrisa.

Adrien: "Un momento… no creo que…"

De ahí Nino se rio ante la reacción de Adrien y este se sonrojo ante de decir algo.

Nino: "Tranquilo amigo, solo bromeaba" –dijo mientras algunas lágrimas salían.

De ahí Adrien y Nino salieron del parque y se dirigieron a la casa de Adrien hasta que vieron a Marinette quien entraba a su casa con unas bolsas y Adrien se le ocurrió una idea.

* * *

Marinette cosía una chalina de color roja hasta escucho unos pasos que provenía de su balcón, al subir observo a Chat Noir quien tenía una caja en sus manos.

Marinette: "Chat, que gusto verte nuevamente. ¿Qué hay en la caja?" –dijo con curiosidad.

Chat Noir: "Traje algo para pasar el rato" –dijo mostrándole la caja.

Al abrirla era una caja de rosquillas cremosas, eran 8 en total con diferentes diseños ya que 4 tenía garra de gato y los otros 4 tenían una tiara.

Marinette: "Guau…" –dijo con una impresión.

Luego de eso ambos se quedaron comiendo las rosquillas mientras veian el cielo nocturno.

Marinette: "Sabes, es agradable tu compañía ya sea en buenos o malos momentos" –dijo mirándolo.

Chat Noir: "Es lo que hago, hacer sentir mejor a las personas que quiero" –dijo sonriéndole.

Más adelante conversaban de sus cosas hasta que Chat se retiró de la casa de Marinette mientras que ella bajaba hacia su cuarto para continuar en lo que hacía.

Tikki: "No me digas, Chat Noir te visito ¿cierto?"

Marinette: "Si" –dijo continuado su deber.

Tikki: "Me alegra de que alguien esté al mando contigo Marinette, se nota que se preocupa mucho por ti"

Marinette: "Si, tienes razón Tikki" –dijo mientras se sonrojaba.

De ahí Marinette se quedó pensando en Chat y en todos los momentos que pasaron juntos.


	3. El enemigo

Chat Noir saltaba en cada casa para que pudiera volver a su casa para que su padre no se diera cuenta de que no estaba en su habitación.

Chat Noir: "Debo apresurarme" –dijo mientras saltaba encima de un banco.

Al detenerse por ahí escucho un pitido que provenía de su bastón, al verlo era un mensaje de Ladybug que pareciese que fuera una emergencia.

Chat Noir: "Aquí presente mi lady" –dijo con una sonrisa.

Ladybug: "Chat Noir ven rápido, estoy en el museo de exhibición"

Chat Noir: "¿Sucede algo?" –dijo un poco preocupado.

Ladybug: "Si, al parecer un tipo esta por robar un par de Katanas, desconozco la causa, pero debemos detenerlo" –dijo con firmeza.

Chat Noir: "Descuida mi lady iré para allá" –dijo apagando su bastón.

Chat Noir salió del techo del banco para ir rápidamente al museo de exhibición.

* * *

En el museo Ladybug se escondía por atrás de un ataúd para observar a la persona que se acercaba a un vidrio donde se guardaban las Katanas.

Ladybug: "¿Quién es este tipo? Y ¿Por qué robaría unas Katanas? No debería tener su arma por ser un Akumatizado.

El tipo que venía llevaba una máscara metálica de color verdoso oscuro que le cubría toda la cara y solamente se le podría ver los ojos. Su vestimenta era un traje gris con una "X" que llevaba tanto en su pecho como en su espalda y llevaba los guantes y sus botas de color rojo fuerte.

Ladybug (Mente): "Que vestimenta" –dijo sorprendida.

El tipo saco una pistola y disparo contra el vidrio haciendo que se rompiera en mil pedazos mientras sonaba la alarma.

?: "Finamente tengo en mi poder las Katanas que necesitaba para causar caos en Paris"

Sorpresivamente para él, el Yo-Yo de Ladybug se enredó en las Katanas haciendo que se alejara de él. El misterioso observo a Ladybug quien sostenía las Katanas.

Ladybug: "Esto no te pertenece ¿entiendes?" –dijo mirándolo fijamente.

?: "Ah, pero si es la heroína de este lugar. La milagrosa Ladybug".

De pronto apareció Chat Noir haciendo una doble voltereta y un giro que hizo que aterrizara justo donde estaba Ladybug.

?: "Y su amigo felino Chat Noir" –dijo poniendo sus manos atrás suyos.

Chat Noir: "Con que ese es el tipo de que me hablaste Ladybug" –dijo mirándolo.

Ladybug: "Así es, dinos ¿Quién eres?"

?: "Oh bueno ¿Dónde están mis modales?" –dijo separando sus piernas –"Mi nombre es Mascara Muerte" –dijo con una voz perversa.

Ladybug: "Mascara Muerte ¿eh? Bueno, seas quien seas no permitiremos que robes estas Katanas"

Mascara Muerte: "Creo que esta en lo incierto".

De ahí saco de su bolsillo unas pequeñas bolas que lo lanzo directamente a los 2 superhéroes y al momento de chocar con ellos salieron un enorme humo que hizo que tosieran. Eso aprovecho que Mascara Muerte corriera donde ellos para quitarles las Katanas, al momento de desaparecer el humo Ladybug y Chat Noir se sorprendieron por la velocidad que hizo al quitarle las Katanas.

Mascara Muerte: "Porque ya las robes" –dijo haciendo una pose con ellas.

Ladybug y Chat Noir se miraron un momento y asintieron con la cabeza y corrieron donde él para atacarlo.

Ladybug/Chat Noir: "!¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Ambos saltaron arriba de él mientras giraban sus armas, Mascara Muerte rio lentamente y alisto las Katanas para atacar. Chat Noir golpeo con su bastón a las Katanas mientras que Ladybug le daba unos golpes sin embargo Mascara Muerte esquivaba cada ataque proveniente de los 2 heroes.

Chat Noir: "Este tipo es bueno, oye ¿has visto todas las películas de Bruce Lee o Jackie Chan?"

Mascara Muerte sin embargo le respondió dándole una patada en el pecho lazándolo donde una estatua, Ladybug aprovecho su distracción para enredarlo con su Yo-Yo y lo hizo haciendo que dejara de moverse.

Ladybug: "Ríndete Mascara Muerte ya te tengo" –dijo sujetando la cuerda de su Yo-Yo.

Mascara Muerte: "No lo creo señorita bug" –dijo volteando su cara para mirarla.

De ahí saco otra bola que la lanzo por debajo de ella que soltó nuevamente el humo, Mascara Muerte se liberó de la cuerda del Yo-Yo y miro a los 2 heroes de Paris.

Mascara Muerte: "Ni crean que ha terminado, volveré para más" –dijo caminando lentamente.

Al caminar se acercó hacia Chat Noir quien todavía estaba tirado junto con la estatua que choco.

Mascara Muerte: "Por cierto, cuida muy bien a tu **_princesa_** " –dijo con una oscura voz.

Chat Noir se paralizo al escuchar el apodo que le decía a Marinette y pensó que ella estaba en peligro, al voltear observo que Mascara Muerte había desaparecido y se levantó para acercarse a Ladybug.

Ladybug: "¿Esta bien?" –dijo observándolo.

Chat Noir: "Si, solo un poco adolorido" –dijo sujetando su brazo derecho.

Ladybug: "Creo que tenemos un enemigo muy difícil de vencer" –dijo observando el lugar.

Ambos heroes se quedaron mirando el museo que estaba casi destruido por donde estaban sin embargo Chat Noir pensaba en las palabras que le dijo Mascara Muerte acerca de Marinette y pensó que debía vigilarla para que no sea capturada por este.

Chat Noir (Mente): "Debo de estar atento de ella"

* * *

 **Y aquí tienen este capítulo, ahora la historia tiene un villano OC llamado "Mascara Muerte", este personaje está inspirado en el personaje Deathstroke de DC comics y se me vino en la mente cuando fui a ver Jóvenes Titanes en Acción!: La película (Que en mi opinión fue una buena película de superhéroes).**

 **Espero que les guste y esperen la próxima actualización.**


	4. Observándola

En el día siguiente Marinette se levantó de su cama aprovechando que no iría a clases hoy se fue inmediatamente donde la cocina a prepararse su desayuno, al bajar se preparó una taza de cereal con leche y un jugo de fresa mientras se iba a la sala a ver un poco de television mientras que sus padres aún estaban durmiendo.

Al prender la television vio que estaba por el canal de noticia conducida por Nadja Chamack quien hablaba acerca del incidente en el museo de anoche.

Nadja Chamack: " **Ayer a las 11:12 a.m. hubo un incidente en el museo de exhibición, las cámaras de seguridad captaron que un individuo robo un par de Katanas y los superhéroes de París Ladybug y Chat Noir fueron a detenerlo sin embargo el misterioso fue capaz de hacerle frente y dejarlos en K.O mientras huía del museo. ¿Acaso este villano no será como los otros que París haya tenido?** "

Marinette hizo una mueca al escuchar lo que dijo la reportera, el villano que habían enfrentado tenía unas habilidades sorprendentes que ningún Akumatizado tenía y eso que llevaban un arma representativa, pero él al parecer no tenía ninguna.

Marinette: "¿Quién será este tipo?" –se dijo a sí misma.

Al terminar su desayuno se fue a su habitación para cambiarse de vestimenta para luego visitar a su amiga Alya y pasar el rato con ella, al salir de su casa en lo lejos observo a Kim, Max y Alix quienes hablaban un rato mientras jugaban videojuegos.

Marinette: "Hola chicos, ¿Cómo están?" –dijo saludándolos.

Kim: "Hola Marinette, estamos jugando un gran videojuego" –dijo centrándose en el juego.

Marinette: "¿Y qué es?" –dijo con curiosidad.

Max: "Mario Kart 8 deluxe" –dijo jugando también.

Alix: "Hola Mari, yo estoy con ellos porque me prometieron a jugar después de que ellos terminaran"

Al terminar el juego Max celebro por la victoria que tuvo.

Kim: "Arch, será para la próxima" –dijo entregándole en mando a Alix.

Max: "Toma Marinette intenta tú también" –dijo ofreciéndole el mando.

Marinette: "Oh… está bien" –dijo tomando el mando.

Las chicas empezaron a jugar mientras que los chicos las observaban como jugaban. A dos árboles cerca de ellos Chat Noir estaba observando a Marinette y sus amigos jugando y sonrió al ver que se estaba divirtiendo mucho y decidió quedarse un poco más para observar. Con los chicos Marinette estaba moviendo y apretando los controles para finalmente ganar y afortunadamente pudo ganar a Alix.

Marinette: "¡Si, gane!" –dijo saltando de alegría.

Alix: "Bueno que puedo decir, gran juego Marinette" –dijo con una sonrisa.

Kim: "Chicos debemos ir a mi casa, tengo otros juegos para la consola"

Max: "¡Estupendo! ¿quieres venir con nosotros Marinette?"

Marinette: "No gracias Max, iré a la casa de Alya para pasar el rato con ella"

Sus amigos asintieron y se fueron del lugar dejando sola a Marinette, ahora se preparaba para dirigirse a la casa de Alya si no fuera que escucho un sonido extraño.

Chat Noir: "Shh… Shh… Hey princesa" –dijo sacando su cabeza del árbol.

Marinette: "¿Chat Noir?"

Chat Noir: "Acércate" –dijo dándole una señal.

Marinette se acercó al árbol en donde estaba y al acercarse bajo su bastón y se sostuvo en el mientras subía en él y sentarse en una rama.

Marinette: "Hola gatito, ¿miedo de bajarte en el árbol?" –dijo con una sonrisa.

Chat Noir: "Jajá muy chistosa princesa, estaba descansando por si algún Akumatizado vendría a atacar"

Marinette: "Oye, he visto en la noticia que tú y Ladybug se enfrentaron anoche en el museo de exhibición"

Chat Noir de pronto recordó lo de anoche que ocurrió y de las palabras que le dijo Mascar Muerte sobre ella, él tuvo que pensar en algo para no dejarla preocupada.

Chat Noir: "Ah eso, si tuvimos unos problemas con él… no fue la gran cosa"

Marinette: "No digas eso, estoy segura de que lo detendremos… dijo lo detendrás tú y Ladybug" –dijo sonriendo ante lo que dijo.

Chat Noir la miro y pensó en las atrocidades que Mascara Muerte le podría hacer a ella, se preguntaba de donde la conocía y que relación tenia él con ella, pero lo tuvo que averiguar más adelante. Por el momento decidido pasar un rato más en la rama del árbol con su princesa.

Chat Noir (Mente): "No te preocupes Marinette, me encargare de que este tipo no te toque" –pensó haciéndose un juramento.


	5. Planeando una cita

Marinette y Alya se habían hablado para encontrarse en el Rio Sena para finalmente hablar de las cosas que les paso.

Alya: "Y entonces Nino se cayó de espalda cuando iba a sostenerlo" –dijo riéndose un poco de él.

Marinette: "Pobre de Nino" –dijo también riéndose un poco.

Alya: "Si… y dime Marinette ¿ya pensantes en tu cita con Adrien?".

En ese momento Marinette se puso un poco nerviosa y comenzó a moverse sin razón aparente mientras miraba a todos lados.

Marinette: "Eh… no, aún no Alya" –dijo simplemente.

Alya: "Chica, chica, chica, estoy suponiendo que no eres buena en las citas ¿cierto?" –dijo poniendo sus manos en su cadera.

Marinette: Claro que sí, si fuera aceptado la propuesta de Nino en el zoológico seguramente hubiéramos tenido una cita" –dijo cruzando los brazos.

Un Tick le hizo a Alya al escuchar eso y Marinette se puso nerviosa al ver su cara quien tenía una casi malhumorada y tenía que hacer algo para que no llegue a super malhumorada.

Marinette: "Quiero decir… no te pongas así Alya, solo bromeaba un poquitín Jajá" –dijo dándole una boba sonrisa.

Alya se calmó mientras la observaba y luego saco su celular revisando su Lady-blog, Marinette se quedó observando el paisaje hasta que fue interrumpida por el grito de Alya.

Marinette: "Alya ¿Qué ocurre?" –le pregunto.

Alya: "Aquí dice que el villano Mascara Muerte ha robado una caja de granadas y que la policía no pudo detenerlo e incluso Ladybug y Chat Noir no aparecieron para detenerlo" –dijo mientras leía un poco más.

Marinette: "Oh demonios…" –dijo a si misma al escuchar la noticia sobre Mascara Muerte –"¿Cuándo ocurrió eso?".

Alya: "Ahorita mismo".

Marinette (Mente): "¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo ocurrió esto tan rápido?!" –pensó alocadamente al escucharla.

Alya: "Este tipo es muy peligroso, creo que Ladybug necesitara ayuda" –dijo imaginándose su llamado como Rena Rouge para ayudarla.

Marinette: "Tienes razón, yo… es decir… Ladybug necesita un poco de ayuda si es que quiere detenerlo".

Alya: "Estas en lo cierto chica" –dijo guardando su celular.

Sin embargo, el celular comenzó a sonar y Alya contesto para poder hablar y se trataba de Nino.

Nino: " **Hola Alya** " –dijo saludándola.

Alya: "Hola Nino ¿Cómo estás?"

Nino: " **Bien, oye ¿Marinette está contigo?** "

Alya: "Si, está conmigo en el Rio Sena ¿Por qué?"

Nino: " **Estoy con Adrien en el centro comercial y se me ocurrió que estos 2 tuvieran una cita ahí** "

Alya: "Nino… ¡Qué gran idea!"

Nino: " **Pss si claro nena** "

Alya: "Ok te avisare cuando estemos ahí"

Nino: " **Ok, adiós Alya** "

Alya: "Adiós Nino" –dijo mientras colgaba.

Marinette: "¿Quién era?"

Alya: "Nino, me llamo que él y Adrien están en el centro comercial y dice que podrían planear tu cita ahí"

Marinette: "Alya, no se…" –dijo un poco nerviosa.

Alya: "Chica, esta es tu oportunidad de tener una cita con el chico de tus sueños, no la desperdicies" –dijo agarrándola por los hombros.

Marinette lo pensó un momento ante de sacar la conclusión final.

Marinette: "Ok, lo haré" –dijo con valentía.

Alya: "Así se habla" –dijo abrazándola.

Ambas chicas se fueron de inmediato al centro comercial para al fin Marinette tuviese su cita con Adrien.

A poco lejos del Rio Sena, Mascara Muerte observaba y aparentemente escuchaban las conversaciones que tuvieron Marinette y Alya acerca de la cita en el centro comercial.

Mascará Muerte: "Mmm… con que una cita ¿eh?, creo que mi plan dará comienzo" –dijo mientras desaparecía del lugar.


	6. La cita

En el centro comercial Nino y Adrien estaban sentados en una mesa esperando a las chicas que dijeron que estarían ahí en 10 minutos, Nino por su parte le contó a Adrien sobre la visita de las chicas sin embargo no le especifico que las llamo solo para que él y Marinette tuvieran una cita.

Adrien: "Nino, falta para que llegue las chicas" –dijo con un tono aburrido.

Nino: "Relájate Bro, ya vendrá" –dijo con un tono alentador.

Adrien: "Sabes, me estoy preguntando de por qué tenías esa cara sonriente cuando llamaste a Alya" –dijo alzando una ceja.

Nino: "Oh, yo… no sé de qué me hablas"

Adrien: "Nino, no intentes jugar conmigo"

Nino: "En serio Adrien, no sé de qué me hablas" –dijo conteniéndose a no reírse.

Adrien hizo una mueca y puso su cara sobre la mesa mientras esperaba a las chicas, Nino texteaba a Alya quien le dijo que estaba en la puerta principal y este se levantó de la silla.

Nino: "Ya vuelvo, voy al baño".

Adrien: "Ok" –dijo aun con la cara en la mesa.

Nino salió disparado dejando a Adrien solo, en otro lado un misterioso hombre que llevaba una camisa que le llevaba hasta las piernas y un sombrero negro observaba a Adrien quien estaba moviendo su cabeza de un lado u otro. Al verlo el hombre misterioso era nadie menos que Mascara Muerte quien había escuchado la conversación de ellos con un aparato que permite escuchar las cosas de los demás y estaba más que preparado para su plan.

Mascara Muerte: "Bien, el modelo está ahí y dudo que se levante y aprovechando que ese niño se fue donde las chicas es momento de realizar el plan" –dijo mientras se levantaba para irse.

* * *

En la puerta principal del centro Marinette y Alya miraban en todos lados tratando de buscar a Nino y al final pudieron encontrarlo, este vino y abrazo a Alya y también a Marinette.

Alya: "Ahí estabas Nino" –dijo tomando su mano.

Nino: "Si… bien escuchen, Adrien está en el patio de comida esperándonos, pero no nos verán a nosotros" –dijo refiriéndose a él y Alya –"Sino a Marinette para que puedan tener su cita".

Marinette: "Eso es grandioso Nino" –dijo alegre.

Alya: "Bien nosotros nos adelantaremos, nos esconderemos para ver cómo funciona esa cita"

Alya y Nino fueron directamente hacia el patio de comida dejando a Marinette para que pudiese arreglarse para la cita.

Marinette: "Bien Marinette tómalo con calma, llevas esperando esto durante toda tu vida no la desperdicies"

Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que algunas personas la estaba observando de cómo se hablaba a sí misma y de ahí se puso roja de vergüenza y salió del lugar.

Marinette: "Eso fue vergonzoso" –se dijo a sí misma.

Al caminar se tropezó con un hombre quien estaba dirigiéndose a la salida y lo hizo votar su bolsa.

Marinette: "Ups, discúlpeme señor no fue mi intención" –dijo recogiéndole su bolsa.

?: "Tranquila, no tienes por qué disculparte"

Al darle su bolsa le observo un poco, era un hombre de llegaba a los 30 a más y en su frente tenía una marca con forma de rayo, pero eso lo quito en su mente y se despidió del hombre. Lo que Marinette no sabía era de que la persona con quien se choco era… **_Mascara Muerte_**.

Al llegar un poco a la sala de comida vio a los lejos a Adrien quien estaba parado esperando posiblemente a ella, se emocionó que chillo un poco pero luego se relajó para tomar aire y prepararse.

Marinette: "Ok Marinette ahí lo tienes. Solo necesitas relajarte, hablar con él y nada más, así funciona en las citas ¿no?"

Mientras se acercaba más de pronto se percató que alguien se había acercado a Adrien y se escondió para escuchar la conversación, la persona era Kagami quien hablaba feliz aun con su personalidad con Adrien.

Marinette: "¿Kagami? Esto no me lo esperaba" –dijo murmurándose.

Al verlos vio que se estaban divirtiendo de como conversaban y de ahí lo que hizo Adrien a continuación la dejo en shock a Marinette, él se acercó más a Kagami.

Marinette: "¿Qué?" –dijo incrédula.

Al observar un poco más vio a continuación lo que realmente hizo que su corazón se hiciera en pequeños fragmentos mientras se rompía… Adrien besándose con Kagami.

Marinette: "No, no, no, esto no… simplemente…" –ya no podría sentir tanto dolor que abrumaba en su cuerpo.

Las lágrimas le corrían mientras que sollozaba fuertemente tocándose el pecho mientras se levantaba para salir del centro comercial.

Marinette (Mente): "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me pasa esto solamente a mí?" –dijo mientras corría sollozando.

En medio de las personas, el hombre quien era Mascara Muerte sin su traje observo todo lo que había pasado y rio silenciosamente mientras salía también del centro comercial.

Mascara Muerte: "Fase 1 completo".

* * *

En el centro de comida Alya y Nino estaba donde otra mesa observando a Adrien quien jugaba con su comida, eso aprovecho que Alya lo estaba grabando y esperando que Marinette viniera.

Alya: "¿Qué paso? Se supone que ya debería estar aquí"

Nino: "No sé ¿no crees que se está arreglando para la cita?"

En ese momento Adrien los sorprendió quienes dieron un pequeño grito mientras lo miraba.

Adrien: "Hola chicos, ¿y Marinette?"

Alya: "Yo también me preguntaba lo mismo, no viene desde que llegamos"

Adrien se puso un poco dudoso acerca de la ausencia de Marinette, de pronto lo que lo hizo pensar en cierta persona que estaba interesada en ella.

Adrien: "Mascara Muerte…" –susurro para que no pudieran escucharlo.


	7. Conversando con Mascara Muerte

Marinette caminaba aun sollozando por lo que había visto en el centro comercial, ahora ya no sabía que hacer sabiendo que Adrien había besado a Kagami e hizo que la ilusionara con él.

Marinette: "Ahora ya no sé qué hacer, creí que todo saldría bien" –dijo secándose algunas lágrimas.

Algunas personas la estaban mirando como sollozaba, pero ella los ignoro, solo quería ir tan rápido a su casa como antes y ahogar sus penas.

Marinette: "Creo que debo ir tan rápido como pueda" –dijo acelerando sus piernas.

Al meterse en un callejón que daba el camino más rápido para llegar a su casa no presencio la visita de alguien que la "estaba" esperando, Marinette camino sin ningún problema hasta que sintió que alguien estaba detrás suyo.

Marinette: "Qui… ¿Quién es?" –dijo un poco temblorosa.

De ahí se arrepintió por no llevar a Tikki con ella por si algún peligro estaba cerca, pero conforme pasaba la sombra de una persona se acercaba más a ella.

"Veo que estas sufriendo pequeña" –dijo una áspera voz.

Al escuchar la voz, Marinette se puso un poco pálida mientras volteaba para presenciar a Mascara Muerte quien se apoyaba en la pared cruzando los brazos.

Marinette: "Mas...mascara Muerte" –dijo mirándolo.

Mascara Muerte: "Mmm… así es niña" –dijo un poco sorprendido al saber quién era.

Marinette: "¿Qué haces aquí?" –dijo tratando de alejarse de él.

Mascara Muerte: "Bueno, estaba relajándome un poco para mi siguiente ataque contra Ladybug y Chat Noir hasta que viniste aquí lloriqueando"

Marinette: "No estaba lloriqueando" –dijo defendiéndose.

Mascara Muerte: "Si como sea, veo que no tuviste un gran día ¿verdad?"

Marinette: "Eso no te incumbe" –dijo volteándose para irse.

Sin embargo, se puso quieta cuando Mascara Muerte, de por arte de magia, estaba en frente ella sin haberse movido del lugar.

Mascara Muerte: "Que acaso tu madre no te dijo que haya que hablar con la gente mayor con respeto" –dijo mirándola en los ojos.

Marinette: "¿Qué quieres de mí?" –dijo alejándose de él.

Mascara Muerte: "Oh nada, solo simplemente me gusta torturar a la gente con palabras o con otras cosas…" –dijo observando las Katanas que llevaba en su espalda.

Marinette: "¿Eso nomas?" –dijo alzando una ceja.

Mascara Muerte: "Quizás, pero por lo que veo parece que el chico que te gusta te rompió el corazón"

Marinette en ese momento recordó el momento en que su corazón se hizo añicos y se hundió en lo más profundo de su cuerpo, las lágrimas les salían sin control mientras se tapaba la cara. En ese momento Mascara Muerte noto una mariposa con tono morado y supuso que era una Akumatización por parte de Hawk Moth que se acercaba hacia Marinette, saco una katana y lo partió en la mitad a la mariposa mientras que caía sus pedazos en el suelo.

Mascara Muerte: "Hoy no… Hawk Moth" –dijo guardando su katana.

Marinette se limpió de las lágrimas para ver que Mascara Muerte aún estaba ahí parado sin hacer algún movimiento.

Mascara Muerte: "Si sigues así, es posible de que un Akuma venga"

En ese momento Marinette volteo solo para ver al Akuma partido por la mitad en el suelo y puso los ojos en blanco, al voltear observo que Mascara Muerte había desaparecido dejando una nota que rápidamente la recogió para leerla.

 **Tengo unos planes contigo para así poder robar el Miraculous de Chat Noir y Ladybug.**

Al leerlo puso los ojos en blanco al saber que Mascara Muerte también quería los Miraculous de ella y de Chat Noir, obviamente no lo iba a permitir y rápidamente se fue hacia su casa para hacer lo que vino realmente.

* * *

En otro lado Mascara Muerte caminaba en un edificio mientras recibía una llamada en su Walkie Talkie quien era de Hawk Moth.

Hawk Moth: "¡¿Qué demonios Muerte?! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso a mí Akuma?!" –dijo muy molesto.

Mascara Muerte: "Oye, tu ibas a arruinar el plan si ibas a akumatizarla" –dijo cruzando los brazos.

Hawk Moth: "¿Y ahora qué?" –dijo aun enojado.

Mascara Muerte: "No te preocupes… Jejeje, tengo un plan" –dijo riéndose un poco.

Hawk Moth: "Que así sea" –dijo desactivando su Walkie Talkie.


	8. Sabiendo una cruda revelación

Adrien estaba realmente preocupado por la ausencia de Marinette en el centro comercial, le había dicho a Nino y Alya un pretexto para salir del centro comercial para transformarse y buscarla. Ya transformado corrió y escalo buscando a Marinette por todos lados sin éxito alguno.

Chat Noir: "Marinette, ¿Dónde estás?" –dijo preocupado por su ausencia.

De pronto recordó en el único lugar en donde podría estar: Su casa.

Chat Noir: "A lo mejor debe estar ahí, no es que tuviera otro lugar para quedarse" –dijo quitándose la preocupación.

Se preparó para buscarla saltando en casa lugar para llegar a su destino, corrió lo más rápido que pudo para saber si estaba bien y no fue lastimada por la única persona que para él, le ponía los pelos de punta con tan solo recodarlo.

Chat Noir: "Espero que Mascara Muerte no la haya hecho nada o se la vera conmigo"

Desde la primera vez que lo conoció, Mascara Muerte ha sido un misterio para él y para Ladybug, la razón es que no sabían de que él era una persona Akumatizada o era un aliado de Hawk Moth para quitarles los Miraculous. Pero sobre todo, tampoco sabía de cómo conocía a Marinette y por qué está interesado en ella.

Chat Noir: "¿Quién es? Por qué está interesado en ella, ¿Qué quiere?" –dijo pensado en todo lo que estaba en su cabeza.

Luego sus pensamientos fueron eliminados al ver a Marinette quien se encontraba en su balcón sentada en una silla mirando al suelo, Chat Noir se alivió por lo que estuviera bien pero también se preocupó por su ánimo y se dirigió rápidamente. Al llegar se puso de puntilla para no sorprenderla y se puso de rodilla para hablar con ella.

Chat Noir: "Hey princesa, ¿todo bien?" –dijo amablemente.

Marinette movió los ojos para ver a un cálido Chat Noir quien la miraba, ella realmente no quería hablar con nadie en ese momento, así que solamente se quedó muda para no decir nada.

Chat Noir: "¿Princesa?" –dijo intentando tener una conversación con ella.

Marinette realmente no quería hablar con nadie, pero la expresión de Chat Noir decía que quería hablar con ella le puso un poco obligatoria para que pudiera hablarle.

Marinette: "Hola Chat…" –dijo con una voz sin emociones.

Chat Noir hizo una mueca al verla en ese estado y se sentó en una silla que estaba atrás suyo para que pudiera hablar de lo que estaba pasando.

Chat Noir: "Mucho mejor… ahora dime, ¿Qué te ocurre?"

Marinette: "Se burló de mi…" –dijo un poco solloza.

Chat Noir al oírla entrecerró los ojos mientras se paraba y agarraba su bastón para buscar al responsable que le hizo eso.

Chat Noir: "¡¿Quién es?! Se arrepentirá por hacerte eso" –dijo con una ira mientras se preparaba en subir en la baranda.

Marinette lo noto enojado y justo antes que pudiera subir en la baranda del balcón lo detuvo por unos momentos.

Marinette: "El chico que me gusta, se acaba de burlar de mis sentimientos" –dijo secándose una lagrima.

Chat Noir se puso quieto al mencionarlo como la persona que se burló de ella, su cabeza estaba llena de preguntas acerca de ¿Cómo pudo haber pasado? o ¿que había hecho?, realmente no sabía el porqué.

Chat Noir (Mente): "¡¿Yo?! Pero ¿Cómo?, que habrá pasado con ella diciendo que **YO** soy la persona de que se burló de ella" –pensó alocadamente.

Se tocó la cabeza mientras pensaba en lo que había pasado en el centro comercial pero nunca recordó algo que la hiciera a ella sentirse como está ahora.

Chat Noir: "¿Qué ocurrió?" –le pregunto.

Marinette: "Lo encontré besándose con una chica llamada Kagami en el centro comercial, realmente me dolió que me hiciera esto" –dijo tocando su pecho.

Ahora todo tenía sentido para él, ella si estaba en el centro comercial solo que ella observo de como "él" había besado a Kagami y se fue de ahí. Pensó que esto fue una obra de Mascara Muerte para hacerla sentir mal.

Chat Noir (Mente): "Mascara Muerte… esta vez te pasaste de la raya" –pensó mientras rechinaba sus dientes.

Marinette: "¿Estas bien?" –le pregunto.

Chat Noir: "Oh, nada solo… estaba pensando en algo que me hizo recordar" –mintió para no dejarla en dudas.

Marinette: Ahora… no sé qué si quiero verlo otra vez, con lo que me hizo estoy seguro de que solo fui una 'diversión' para él" –dijo mirando al suelo.

Chat Noir la observo como se ahogaba sus lágrimas por culpa de ese acto hecho por Mascara Muerte, no quería verla en ese ánimo ni mucho menos muy deprimida por lo que pensó en algo que podría alégrala.

Chat Noir: "Ven, te llevare en un lugar en donde puedas cambiar tu ánimo" –dijo ofreciendo su mano.

Marinette se lo quedo mirando por un rato, ella estaba tan dolida por lo que paso en el centro comercial que talvez un paseo con Chat Noir le beneficiara algo bueno. Ella tomo de su mano mientras que este la sujetaba fuertemente.

Chat Noir: "¿Lista?" –le pregunto con una sonrisa.

Marinette: "Por supuesto" –dijo dándole también una sonrisa.

De ahí Chat Noir salió del balcón mientras saltaba en casa a casa para llevarla a un lugar hermoso donde podría hacerla olvidar ese momento malo que le paso.

* * *

 **Aquí tienen este capítulo, estuvo pensando de que podría extenderlo un poco esta historia comparando con su predecesora que tiene 13 capítulos. Estaré muy pendiente en esta historia para poder terminarla. Aparte que fui a ver el reciente episodio "Anansi" que la verdad ya era tiempo de que lo sacaran. Dejen sus comentarios.**


	9. Un paseo bajo las estrellas

Chat Noir saltaba de lugar a lugar cargando a Marinette mientras que ella se sujetaba fuertemente de él observando los lugares que veía en el camino, aun pensaba lo ocurrido en el centro comercial y la ponía triste de vez en cuando pero no quería contagiar ese sentimiento con Chat Noir quien estaba haciendo todo lo posible para que se sintiera mejor.

Marinette: "Chat, ¿estamos cerca?" –le pregunto.

Chat Noir: "Casi princesa, ya no falta mucho" –dijo corriendo en un tejado.

Marinette hizo una mueca mientras cerraba los ojos para esperar, Chat Noir la vio y eso le dio la oportunidad de que el lugar donde la llevaría sería una sorpresa. Ya estaba anocheciendo y Chat Noir aterrizo en el lugar en donde la llevaría, al soltar a Marinette le pidió que cerrara los ojos mientras que él hacía unos ajustes.

Marinette: "Chat, ¿está todo listo?"

Pero no hubo ninguna respuesta, solo unos ruidos que provenía desde debajo de ella, estaba desesperada a saber en qué lugar la había llegado hasta que oyó unos pasos.

Chat Noir: "Bien princesa, ya estamos aquí. Dame tu mano para guiarte en el camino" –dijo dándole una voz cursi.

Marinette casi se ríe ante sus palabras y le dio su mano para que la llevara hacia el lugar. Al caminar sintió una marea y ruidos huecos y luego alzo una pierna para subirse en lo que podía ser un bote.

Chat Noir: "Muy bien, abre tus ojos"

Al abrir los ojos, observo que estaba en el Puente Marie que estaba ubicada en el Rio Sena y estaba sentada en un pequeño bote y estaba adornados de pequeñas rosas con algunas luces.

Marinette: "Guau Chat Noir, esto es bello" –dijo maravillada.

Chat Noir: "Me alegra que te guste" –dijo encendiendo el motor.

Al encenderlo lo puso en modo lento para que pudieran conversar tranquilamente mientras observaban las estrellas.

Chat Noir: "Es una gran noche, ¿No lo crees?"

Marinette: "Si, es tan hermoso la noche en Paris" –dijo observando las estrellas.

Chat Noir se sentía orgulloso por hacer sentir bien a Marinette luego de que le dijera de que "él" había besado a Kagami en el centro comercial, después de esta noche planeo en buscar a Mascara Muerte para finamente detenerlo con o sin ayuda de Ladybug.

Marinette: "Y cómo has estado en estos días" –le pregunto.

Chat Noir: Oh ya sabes, cosas de superhéroes y todo esto. Nada fuera de lo común al menos de que un villano no sea un humano Akumatizado al 100%" –dijo riéndose ante su idea.

Marinette rodeo los ojos mientras que también se reía ante su idea de villanos de otro mundo.

Chat Noir: "Lo bueno de ser superhéroe es que al vencer a un villano puedes finalmente relajarte luego de una inmensa lucha".

Marinette: "¿Y qué haces cuando no estas transformado?"

Chat Noir: "Ah Ah, eso es confidencial princesa" –dijo moviendo un dedo de desaprobación.

Marinette: "Vamos Chat" –le suplico.

Chat Noir: "No" –dijo simplemente.

Marinette: "Eres peor que Hawk Moth" –dijo sacando su lengua en todo de burla.

Chat Noir: "¡Ouch! Eso me dolió bastante" –dijo tocando su pecho como si tuviera un dolor.

Ambos se rieron de sus bromas mientras que paseaban en el bote. Al casi llegar del lugar para salir Marinette se puso un poco nerviosa por algo.

Chat Noir: "¿Sucede algo?"

Marinette: "Pues… solo quería agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por mí, desde el accidente del camión"

Chat Noir: "No es nada princesa, ya te dije que tú eres la persona que más me importa y no quiero verte lastimada".

Marinette: "Bueno, creo que eso ya me ocurrió" –dijo con una expresión triste.

Chat Noir agarro su cara cariñosamente mientras la veía hacia los ojos, Marinette se puso un poco roja mientras veía que Chat se acercaba más a ella hasta que sus labios choco con la de ella. Marinette no desperdicio ese momento y junto sus brazos en su cuello mientras que Chat Noir la abrazaba por la cintura. Se besaban apasionadamente mientras que el bote seguía su curso hasta llegar hacia su destino, al llegar ambos rompieron el beso para obtener oxígeno.

Chat Noir: "¿Sabes? Lo que extrañe de ti fueron tus labios" –dijo dándole una sonrisa.

Marinette sonrió tímidamente ante su cumplido mientras se paraba para salir del bote.

Chat Noir: "Espera un minuto, voy a ver si no haya personas que se encuentre ahí"

Marinette se quedó en el bote mientras esperaba a Chat Noir para que pudiera venir, sin embargo, su preocupación había llegado ya que se había pasado 5 minutos desde que subió hacia el puente y decidió salir del bote para buscarlo.

Marinette: "Chat, ¿estás aquí?" –dijo mientras llegaba hacia la parte de arriba del puente.

Al llegar observo a Chat Noir tirado en el suelo haciendo que Marinette se aterrorizara mientras veía en todas partes para encontrar al responsable, de pronto apareció una lata quien expulso un gas que hacía que las personas se desmayaran y así pasaba con Marinette.

Marinette: "No… debo… debo seguir en pie…" –dijo tratando de no desmayarse.

Pero era demasiado tarde, ya estaba en el suelo casi cerrando sus ojos no sin antes observa la silueta de la persona responsable quien se acercaba a ella para reversarse quien era.

Marinette: "Mascara… Muerte…" –dijo mientras se desmayaba perdiendo la conciencia.


	10. Un serio problema

Todo estaba borroso para ambos, no podían ver nada en absoluto. Lo único que vieron fueron unas cuantas cajas y fierros y algunos planos, Marinette intentaba aclarar su vista haciendo todo lo posible para ver. Mientras que Chat Noir se recuperaba de golpe recibido.

Chat Noir: "Ay… mi cabeza… duele un montón" –dijo frotándose la cabeza.

Marinette pudo ver claramente para ver en donde estaba, al parecer estaba en una fábrica abandonada que construían máquinas y observo a algunos robots destruidos.

Marinette: "¿Qué? ¿Dónde se supone que estoy?".

Para su sorpresa estaba sentada en una silla amarrada cerca de un capsula mientras que Chat estaba tirado en el suelo a 5 metros de ella.

Marinette: "¡Chat! Estoy aquí" –le grito para que le escuchara.

Chat Noir observo a Marinette quien estaba amarrada en una silla y se levantó para ir a sacarla de ahí.

Chat Noir: "¡Marinette!" –corrió lo más rápido que pudo.

Al correr rápido no se percató de algo…

¡ **PAMF**!

Y eso fue que recibió una patada directamente en el estómago que lo hizo retroceder, Chat Noir gimió de dolor mientras se agarraba el estómago mientras veía a la persona responsable… Mascara Muerte.

Mascara Muerte: "¡Sorpresa!" –dijo agitando sus manos.

Chat Noir: "Tú… ¡¿Por qué nos trajiste aquí?!" –le ordeno.

Marinette estaba observando todo mientras intentaba salir de la cuerda, cosa que le fue imposible para ella ya que estaba muy bien amarrada.

Mascara Muerte: "Muy buena pregunta gatito. Los lleve aquí ya que, te preocupas tanto por esa chica que darías todo por ella ¿Verdad?".

Chat Noir no dijo nada al respecto y decidió hablar para poder entender a lo que quería decir.

Chat Noir: "Ve al grano" –le gruño.

Mascara Muerte: "Ok, quiero que me des tu Miraculous ahora mismo. Si me lo das liberare a esta chica y puedan estar felices juntos".

Marinette: "¡¿Por qué quieres su Miraculous?! ¿Eres una persona Akumatizada por Hawk Moth?" –le dijo.

De ahí sintió unos nervios en su cuerpo cuando Mascara Muerte le puso la punta de su katana en la garganta como señal de advertencia.

Mascara Muerte: "Tu mamá no te dijo que es de muy mala educación meterse en conversaciones ajenas" –le dijo en tono de burla.

Marinette no digo nada al respecto y se le quedo mirándolo.

Mascara Muerte: "Bueno, digamos que tengo una _alianza_ con Hawk Moth y me dijo que si les doy los Miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir me daría lo que quiera".

Chat Noir: "Solo haces el trabajo sucio para otro".

Mascara Muerte: "Llámalo como quieras, pero tenemos entre él y yo algo en común y es que no los toleramos a ti y Ladybug" –dijo alejándose de Marinette.

Chat Noir: "Ni creas que te daré mi Miraculous" –dijo levantándose.

Mascara Muerte: "Bueno, si es así como quieres…"

De su bolsillo saco un aparato con un botón y este lo presiono mientras esperaba algo. Chat Noir volteaba en todos lados para observar que iba a pasar.

¡ **CRUM**!

Fue sorpresivamente golpeado por un robot gigante quien lo hizo chocar contra una pila de cajas vacías, Marinette observo el ataque que recibió mientras observaba como Mascara Muerte se acercaba a ella.

Mascara Muerte: "En cuanto a ti, ¡robots!... llévenla" –dijo chasqueando sus dedos.

Atrás de ella observo a 2 robots que, para su sorpresa, eran Adrien y Kagami.

Marinette: "¿Qué?" –dijo con incredulidad.

Mascara Muerte: "Oh me olvidaba, las _supuestos_ Adrien y Kagami era ellos, mientras que el verdadero estaba en el patio de comidas" –dijo explicándole todo.

Marinette no lo podría creer lo que estaba escuchando, había llorado por algo que no fue verdadero y se sintió tan tonta en pesar que Adrien estaba jugando con ella.

Chat Noir: "Ay… no otra vez" –dijo levantándose de la pila de cajas.

De ahí, observo a Marinette junto con 2 robots que eran igual a él y Kagami y supuso de quienes se trataban.

Chat Noir: "Es hora de acabar con esto" –dijo agarrando su bastón.

Mascara Muerte agarro una katana y ambos corrieron dándose golpes con sus armas, Chat Noir ataco por sorpresa a Mascara Muerte y este detuvo su bastón con sus Katanas haciendo una forma de "X".

Mascara Muerte: "Por favor, ¿crees que tú me podrás detener solo? Sabes muy bien que soy muy estratégico".

Chat Noir: "No importa, Ladybug vendrá aquí y juntos te detendremos".

Mascara Muerte: "Buen chiste"

Ambos se quedaron mirando aun con sus armas juntadas mientras que Marinette observaba todo y suplicaba en un milagro que podría salvarlos de esta.

Marinette: "Por favor… necesitamos ayuda"

* * *

Sala de masajes del Maestro Fu

Ahí, Wayzz sintió algo que le preocupo mucho y fue donde el Maestro Fu para decírselo.

Wayzz: "Maestro Fu, algo está pasando con nuestros héroes" –le dijo.

El Maestro Fu se encontraba meritando cuando escucho los gritos de su Kwami.

Maestro Fu: ¿Que ocurre Wayzz?

Wayzz: "Es Marinette, está en un serio problema".

De ahí el Maestro Fu se levantó para sacar el cofre de los Miraculous sacando el del zorro.

Maestro Fu: "Necesitara ayuda…"


	11. La ayuda ya llego

Chat Noir y Mascara Muerte seguían luchando a mas no poder, bueno, solo Chat estaba muy agotado por todos los ataques de Mascara Muerte y no podría utilizar su cataclismo ya que eso dejaría sin energía su Miraculous.

Mascara Muerte: "Muy cansado gatito, porque mejor no descansas y deja que haga mis asuntos" –dijo esquivando un puño de Chat.

Chat Noir: "¿Para qué? Para que puedas hacer tus maldades, no gracias" –dijo dándole un golpe con su bastón hacia la máscara.

Mascara Muerte retrocedió mientras se recuperaba del golpe recibido, al recuperarse observo que Marinette estaba observando todo y eso le dio un plan.

Mascara Muerte: "Chicos, que tal si mejor dejan a nuestra invitada a la capsula" –dijo fingiendo ser cortes.

Los robots idénticos a Adrien y Kagami hicieron caso y levantaron a Marinette hacia la capsula para meterla.

Chat Noir: "Un momento, ¡¿Qué demonios haces?!" –dijo amargamente.

Mascara Muerte: "Simple, se me ocurrió en que esa chica sea mi compañera de crimen. Así tendría más ventajas de provocar caos no solo en París, sino en todo el mundo" –dijo alzando el brazo muestras apretaba su puño.

Chat entrecerró los ojos mientras apretaba fuertemente su bastón.

Chat Noir: "No voy a permitir que hagas eso"

Mascara Muerte: "Lastima, porque ya está en la cap…"

"De hecho ya no lo estoy".

Mascara Muerte puso sus ojos en blanco al escuchar la voz que le parecía familiar, cuando volteo observo a Marinette parada mirándolo.

Mascara Muerte: "¡¿Cómo es posible?!" –dijo estupefacto.

Marinette: "Digamos que… alguien vino a detenerte" –dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

De pronto, una patada sorpresa lo tomo mientras se iba contra la pared justo donde había una pila de cajas. Cuando choco observo a una chica que tenía un traje de zorro y supuso de quien se trataba ya que le comento Hawk Moth acerca de ella, Rena Rouge.

Rena Rouge: "Hola villano, ¿listo para ser derrotado?"

Mascara Muerte: "Vaya, Vaya, pero si tenemos ante nosotros a la heroína temporal de París… Rena Rouge" –dijo poniendo sus manos en su espalda.

Rena Rouge: "Pareces que me conoces, aunque debo suponer de Hawk Moth te hablo de mí".

Chat Noir: "¿Rena Rouge? ¿Pero cómo?"

Rena Rouge: "Hola Chat Noir, bueno lo que paso fue que mientras tú luchabas contra este tipo aproveche el momento para liberar a Marinette sin ser vista por esos robots que…" –se guardó ese comentario para ella sola –"Lo que quiero decir fue de que al momento de liberarla cree una ilusión de ella para meterla en una silla".

Chat Noir: "Por razón la silla no desapareció cuando esos robots la tocaron" –dijo aclarando su mente.

Mascara Muerte: "Basta de Charla estúpidas, comencemos a luchar" –dijo agarrando su katana.

Chat Noir/Rena Rouge: "¡Vamos!" –dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Ambos heroes se lanzaron hacia él para contraatacar utilizando sus armas, Chat luchaba con su bastón dándoles choques con la katana mientras que Rena Rouge utilizaba su flauta para crear guantes de boxeador muy pesados para darle en la cara. Mascara Muerte tenia dificultad en luchar ya que conocía perfectamente las habilidades de Chat Noir y Ladybug, pero nunca había luchado contra Rena Rouge y eso le dio una desventaja al respecto.

Marinette se escondió en un lugar para no ser vista por los robots y de la nada alguien le toca el hombro haciendo temblar su cuerpo, pero el agarre lo sintió demasiado pequeño que simplemente no podría ser un dedo. Al voltear observo a Tikki quien tenía una sonrisa.

Marinette: "¡Tikki! ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?" –le pregunto a su kwami.

Tikki: "El Maestro Fu me llamo para saber en dónde estaba, ¿estas lista para transformarte?"

Marinette: "Hagámoslo… **TIKKI MOTA** ".

Chat le dio un codazo en la máscara de Mascara Muerte mientras que Rena Rouge le dio una patada en el estómago haciéndolo retroceder hacia atrás, pero se detuvo en hacer eso.

Mascara Muerte: *Jadeo* "Vayan, no me esperaba esto. En fin, terminemos con esto" –dijo riéndose.

Cuando iba a meter su mano en su bolsillo fue sorprendido por una liga de Yo-Yo que le pertenecía a Ladybug mientras este lo miraba.

Mascara Muerte: "¡¿Tú?!"

Ladybug: "Si, yo. Ahora terminemos con esto" –dijo sujetando fuertemente su Yo-Yo para no soltarlo.

Mascara Muerte: "Me temo que lo dejaremos por hoy"

Al decir eso, activo sus propulsores activadas en sus botas y se fue de la fábrica dejando solos a los heroes, Ladybug gruño mientras observaba a Chat Noir destruyendo a los robots y Rena Rouge solo lo miraba.

Ladybug: "Hola chicos, lamento llegar un poco tarde"

Chat Noir: "No te preocupes Ladybug, lo importante es detener a Mascara Muerte cuanto antes" –dijo guardando su bastón.

Rena Rouge: "No creen que este guardando algo para el final"

Los 2 heroes se observaron el uno al otro mientras observaba al hueco que había hecho Mascara Muerte para escapar, cada uno pensaba en que podría hacer ahora Mascara Muerte esta aliado con Hawk Moth. Sin duda es algo que deben terminarlo de una vez.


	12. Conversando antes de comenzar la pelea

Luego del incidente en la fábrica, los 3 heroes se fueron por sus caminos para hacer sus vidas normales. Ladybug y Rena Rouge se fueron hacia el museo de galería de París para que pudiera darle su Miraculous, Rena Rouge obedeció y se destransformo para dárselo a Ladybug.

Ladybug: "Gracias por tu ayuda Alya… Oye, ¿Quién te dio el Miraculous?" –le pregunto, suponiendo que ya sabía quién se la había dado, pero quería escuchar en su palabra.

Alya: "Pues no sé, cuando iba a entrar a mi habitación encontré la caja en mi cama. Al abrirla, apareció Trixx diciéndome que estaban en problemas".

Ladybug entendió en sus palabras y se despidió de ella dejándola en el museo, al balancearse con su Yo-Yo observo a Chat Noir buscando a algo o alguien desesperado. Seguramente pensó en ella ya que no sabía que se había transformado, al detenerse se destransformo y guardo a Tikki en su bolsillo para dirigirse a Chat.

Marinette: "¡Chat Noir!" –grito llamando su atención.

Chat en ese momento, volteo para verla que estaba en una terraza y corrió lo más rápido para estar con ella. Al llegar justo donde estaba ella accidentalmente se tropieza con un ladrillo y se cae justo en los pies de Marinette.

Chat Noir: "Ay… eso no lo vi venir… Ach"

Marinette: "Sabia que algún día caerías ante mis pies" –dijo chistosamente.

Chat alzo una ceja mientras la veía reí ante su broma, se levantó del piso sacudiéndose y para la sorpresa de Marinette la abraza dulcemente. Marinette se puso un poco roja ante el afecto de Chat Noir y ella hizo lo mismo como él.

Chat Noir: "Oh Marinette, que bueno que estés bien" –dijo abrazándola fuerte pero cuidadosamente.

Marinette: "Tranquilo Chat, estoy bien" –dijo cálidamente.

Chat Noir: "Me alegra de que Mascara Muerte no te hiciera daño"

Marinette: "Tranquilo, siempre y cuando tú estés ahí para defenderme no tendré ningún daño" –dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Chat Noir: "¿Cómo es que llegaste a esta terraza?" –le pregunto.

Marinette puso los ojos en blanco al saber que no tenía respuesta para ello, pensaba en una excusa para que pudiera creérsela ya que no podría decir que se balanceo con su Yo-Yo siendo Ladybug. No quería revelar su identidad… no en esos momentos.

Marinette: "Pues… lo que paso fue de que estaba corriendo lo más rápido que pude que no me di cuenta en la dirección que iba, por eso estoy aquí" –dijo dándole una sonrisa.

Chat Noir: "Bueno, lo importante es que estés bien" –dijo dándole una boba sonrisa.

En esos momentos Marinette recordó a los robots que eran idénticos a Adrien y Kagami, seguramente Mascará Muerte los creo para que pudiera hacerla sufrir y llevarla a la villanía, pero eso nunca lo permitirá ya que se sabía controlar sus emociones.

Marinette: "Esos robots se parecían a Adrien Agreste y Kagami… entonces…"

Chat Noir: "Eso quiere decir que ese chico no jugo con tus sentimientos, era solo un robot"

Marinette: "Eso es verdad"

Chat Noir: "¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora?"

Marinette no sabía qué hacer en esos momentos, pero luego recordó que ni él, Alya y Nino sabían de eso y eso le hizo pensar para explicarles.

Marinette: "Hablare con mis amigos mañana por la escuela, ellos no saben de esto"

Chat Noir: "Me parece justo"

Para sorpresa de los 2 estaban casi juntos mientras se miraban el uno con el otro, Chat se agarró la cabeza mientras la veía y Marinette jugaba con sus dedos mientras veía hacia otro lado. Chat Noir sentía un deseo de besarla en sus labios haciendo que se acercara más a ella, Marinette sabía que estaba haciendo y lo miro hacia los ojos.

Chat Noir: "Eres realmente hermosa, princesa" –dijo haciendo un sonido de ronroneo.

Marinette se sonrojo ante sus palabras mientras giraba su coleta del cabello, Chat agarro suavemente su cara y se acercaba más a ella mientras que ella también hacia lo mismo. Justo cuando sus labios se iban a juntar…

 **¡BROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

…Una explosión se había provocado. Marinette y Chat Noir observaron desde la Torre Eiffel un grupo de robots voladores y desde arriba de la torre, Mascara Muerte estaba con un megáfono diciendo unas palabras a las personas que se encontraban casi cerca de la torre.

Mascara Muerte: "¡Saludos, habitantes de París! Me llamo Mascara Muerte y desde hoy traeré caos y malicias en todo Paris" –dijo eso ultimo entrecerrando sus ojos.

Chat Noir: "¡Ay no! Eso sí es un gran problema" –dijo aturdido a lo que veía.

Marinette observaba a los robots que robaban las cosas de las personas y retrocedió para transformarse si no fuera que Chat Noir le agarró del brazo y la bajo de la terraza para que pudiera escapar de ahí.

Chat Noir: "Marinette, ve a tu casa. Yo me encargare antes de que llegue Ladybug"

Marinette: "¿Estarás bien?" –dijo un poco preocupada.

Chat giro su bastón y se volteó para poder irse no sin antes responderle a Marinette.

Chat Noir: "Lo estaré cuando termine con esta amenaza" –dijo alejándose de ella.

Marinette lo vio irse y ella también hizo lo mismo, pero para transformarse en Ladybug y ayudarlo a derrotar a Mascara Muerte no sin antes hacer una visita.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí este capítulo, esta historia cada vez alcanza a su predecesora y lo único que les diré es que le queda 3 capítulos más para finalizarlo. Quien sabe que pueda pasar en estos capítulos, pero por el momento solo espérenlos.**


	13. Llego tu fin, Mascara Muerte I

En la torre Eiffel, Mascara Muerte observaba a sus robots quienes estaban causando caos y pánico a todos los Parisinos que estaban en la ciudad. Realmente disfrutaba el sufrimiento y gritos de todos ellos mientras se reía lenta y malvadamente, de ahí se dio la vuelta para presenciar a un conjunto de Akumas que formaba la cabeza de Hawk Moth.

Hawk Moth: "Bien, bien, bien Mascara Muerte. Esto está saliendo mejor de lo que esperaba"

Mascara Muerte: "Si, si, ahora lo que quiero es darle una severa paliza a ese gato mugroso y quitarle su Miraculous junto con la de Ladybug" –dijo apretando su puño.

Hawk Moth: "Y luego me los entregaras a mi para…

Mascara Muerte: "Y luego de quitarles sus Miraculous, los hare sufrir a mas no poder **Jejeje** " –dijo riéndose levemente.

Hawk Moth: Haz lo que quieras, solo no lo estropees me entiendes… Dave Johnson".

El conjunto de Akumas se iban de la torre dejándolo solo, Mascara Muerte se preparaba mientras practicaba con sus Katanas cuando llegase los heroes.

Chat Noir corría hacia la torre Eiffel para detener finalmente a Mascara Muerte, realmente juro hacer todo lo posible para que caiga después de los problemas que le hizo no solo a él, sino a Marinette quien más la ha hecho sufrir.

Chat Noir: "Mascara Muerte, es hora de que terminemos con esto" –dijo llegando a la torre.

Al llegar, escalo por toda la torre de un lado a otro para no ser visto por ningún robot, Chat hizo todo lo posible para no caer en las trampas que puso Mascara Muerte en la torre. Finalmente, llego al segundo nivel de la torre en donde vio a Mascara Muerte entrenando con sus Katanas. Al verlo se sentó en la baranda de la torre sosteniendo su bastón mientras lo veía, Mascara Muerte paro de entrenar y sostuvo sus Katanas en sus manos y volteo levemente la cara para verlo.

Mascara Muerte: "Me pareció haber visto a un lindo gatito" –dijo entrecerrando sus ojos.

Chat Noir: "Basta de tus juegos Mascara Muerte, es hora de que te rindas" –dijo saliéndose de la baranda.

Mascara Muerte: "Lo hare… en cuando me des tu Miraculous" –dijo preparando una katana.

Chat Noir: "Nunca"

Al decir eso ambos corrieron junto con sus armas para darse a golpes, Mascara Muerte alistaba su katana para deslizarle el cuerpo de Chat, pero este lograr evitarlo haciendo un giro hacia atrás. Chat alargo su bastón haciendo que chocara en la máscara de Mascara Muerte este retrocedió y no se dio cuenta de la patada en el estómago que le fue recibida que hizo que chocara en la baranda.

Chat aprovecho eso mientras corría hacia él junto con su bastón para darle un duro golpe sin embargo Mascara Muerte pudo evitarlo utilizando sus Katanas para que no lo chocara. Ambos se miraban fijamente a los ojos con odio hacia ellos.

Chat Noir: "Es hora de que finalmente te derrote" –dijo entre dientes.

Mascara Muerte: "Oh Chat, creo que eso no se va a poder… Porque seré **YO** quien te derrote"

Al decir eso, este lo patea directamente en el estómago haciendo que soltara su bastón, Chat jadeaba mientras intentaba levantarse, pero Mascara Muerte apuntaba la punta de su katana mirándolo amenazadoramente.

Mascara Muerte: "Te lo diré por última vez… **entrégame tu Miraculous** " –lo decía enserio.

Chat rechinaba sus dientes mientras pensaba en alguna forma de salirse de esta, parecía perdido para él hasta que algo que vio a continuación le hizo aliviar: el Yo-Yo de Ladybug que se sujetó en la katana y la lanzo lejos de él.

Mascara Muerte: "Vaya, al parecer vino la pequeña ma… ¡¿Qué?!"

Al voltear no se sorprendió de ver a Ladybug, sino que venía acompañada de Rena Rouge y Carapace quienes estaban parados en la baranda.

Ladybug: "Ríndete Mascara Muerte, es hora de que esto termine Ahora"

Rena Rouge: "Si, esos robots están lastimando personas inocentes solo por tu obsesión de traer caos"

Carapace: "Amigo, esto no es nada cool" –dijo negando con la cabeza.

Mascara Muerte: "Bueno, mis ejercito de robots están ahora causando el caos mientras que ustedes están perdiendo el tiempo conversando"

Ladybug: "Oh, cierto. Chicos, necesito que den todo de ustedes y derroten a esos robots"

Rena Rouge/Carapace: "¡Si, Ladybug!"

Ambos heroes salieron de la torre para encargarse de los robots dejando a Ladybug y Chat Noir junto con Mascara Muerte quien los veía.

Ladybug: "Bueno, ¿empezamos?"

Mascara Muerte: "Cuando quiera, señorita"

Chat Noir: "Ten cuidado Ladybug, este tipo es demasiado peligroso. Quien sabe que podría guardar tru…

¡ **CRUNSH**!

De pronto un robot lo agarro por sorpresa bajándolo de la torre, Ladybug se sorprendió al ver eso y se volteó para mirar con enojo a Mascara Muerte.

Ladybug: "Es hora"

Ladybug giro su Yo-Yo para lazarle directamente a Mascara Muerte, pero este lo esquiva mientras corría tras ella. Al verlo hizo un giro cayendo atrás suyo mientras hacia una maniobra que hizo que lo pateara en sus piernas. Mascara Muerte atravesó una katana en el piso mientras agarraba la pierna de Ladybug y la lanza hacia las barandas, pero ella pudo no chocarse y saco de nuevo su Yo-Yo para sujetarlo en el brazo izquierdo de Mascara Muerte que hizo que llegara hacia ella para recibir un buen puñetazo que lo hizo tirar hacia un fierro gigante que hizo que lo noquera.

Ladybug: "Uf… nunca utilice los golpes, pero era una emergencia" –dijo sacudiendo su mano.

De ahí, su Yo-Yo lo transformo en un comunicador para hablar con Chat Noir que todavía estaba luchando con el robot.

Ladybug: "Chat Noir, ¿todo bien?" –dijo preocupada.

Chat Noir: " **Si** … **solo** … **arg** … **me** **estoy ocupando** … **de eso** … **volveré en cuando termine con él** … ¡ **Ay**!" –dijo cortándose la transmisión.

Ladybug se alivió al ver que Chat Noir estuviese bien y que no le hubiese pasado nada, guardo su Yo-Yo mientras caminaba para ir donde Mascara Muerte. Sin embargo, para su gran sorpresa… no estaba.

Ladybug: "¡¿Qué?! ¡¿En dónde está?!" –grito aturdida.

Retrocedió mientras miraba en toda la torre solo para no encontrar a él, pero a retroceder una vez más choco con algo o mejor dicho… con alguien.

Mascara Muerte: "Sorpresa…"

Ladybug volteo bruscamente para presenciar a Mascara Muerte quien rápidamente agarro sus orejas fuertemente hasta que por primera vez… un villano le quita los aretes.

Ladybug: "¡ **No**!" –grito horrorizada.

Mascara Muerte solamente se reía ante la actitud de Ladybug quien poco a poco se iba destransformando para revelarse quien era en realidad. Marinette miro desorientada a Mascara Muerte quien todavía la miraba.

Mascara Muerte: "Vaya, quien lo hubiera imaginado" –dijo sarcásticamente.

Marinette en ese momento sintió gran decepción en sí misma, un villano pudo ganarle y quitarles su Miraculous. Al estar así sintió unos deseos de llorar por decepcionar al Maestro Fu y a todos los Parisinos quienes confiaba en ella.

Marinette: "Eres… eres de lo peor" –dijo gruñendo con algunas lágrimas.

Mascara Muerte: "Ahh no te pongas así pequeña, tarde o temprano ibas a revelar tu identidad, pero no de esa forma que tu querías" –dijo mientras volteaba hacia atrás –"Y creo que no soy el único que está sorprendido".

Marinette al oírlo alzo su mirada mientras miraba a la persona quien tenía una cara de sorpresa y confusión… Chat Noir.

* * *

 **¡GUUUAAAAAUUUU! Por fin, Mascara Muerte pudo quitarle su Miraculous a Marinette. Ahora se viene la confusión para ella y también para Chat Noir, ¿La vio o simplemente esta así porque Marinette está aquí? Esto lo sabrán en el penúltimo capítulo de esta historia.**


	14. Llego tu fin, Mascara Muerte II

Chat Noir estaba observando tanto a Marinette como Mascara Muerte, sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos mientras escuchaba la leve risa de Mascara Muerte y observaba la mirada de horror de Marinette.

Chat Noir: "Marinette, tú…"

Marinette no sabía que hacer después de lo ocurrido, ahora su secreto lo sabía Chat Noir y ahora era muy confuso para él. No tenía el valor de decir ninguna palabra debido a que estaba completamente inmóvil mientras lo miraba.

Marinette: "Chat… puedo explicar…"

Mascara Muerte: "No hay nada que explicar niña, por lo que veo el gatito tiene que decir algo más" –dijo observándolo.

Chat balbuceaba mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas para esta situación. Mascara Muerte muy desesperado comenzó a hablar.

Mascara Muerte: "Apúrate gato, no tengo todo el día"

Chat Noir: "Marinette… tú… ¿tú que haces aquí?" –dijo finalmente.

Mascara Muerte puso los ojos en blanco ante la declaración de Chat Noir que rápidamente se golpeó la cabeza negándose en lo que escuchaba, Marinette rápidamente se alivió dentro suyo sabiendo que no la había visto destransformarse.

Mascara Muerte: "Sabes, eres muy idiota para no darte cuenta ¿cierto?".

Chat Noir: "Se puede saber… ¡¿Por qué ella está aquí?!" –dijo agarrando su bastón fuertemente.

Marinette pensó en una idea de que seguro podría quitarle su Miraculous y así poderse transformarse.

Marinette: "¡Me secuestro! Así para que lo usara en tu contra" –dijo sonriéndole a Mascara Muerte.

Mascara Muerte: "¡¿Pero qué?! Mocosa mentirosa, ahora veras de lo que soy…"

Pero no pudo terminar su frase ya que había sido tirado por el bastón de Chat Noir quien lo lleve hasta dejarlo caer por el primer nivel de la torre, Chat fue donde Marinette para comprobar que estuviera bien.

Chat Noir: "Mari, ¿estás bien? ¿No te hiso nada ese tipo?" –dijo tocando sus hombros mientras la observaba.

Marinette: "Tranquilo Chat, estoy bien. Solo me capturo, es todo" –dijo tranquilándolo un poco.

Chat Noir: "Uf, me alegro oír eso. No sé en donde esta Ladybug, pero la necesito cuanto antes"

Marinette: "No te preocupes, ella vendrá más de lo que crees".

Chat Noir: "Ok, baja para que no te suceda nada. Yo me encargare de Mascara Muerte" –dijo bajando al primer nivel.

Marinette aprovecho su ausencia mientras recogía los aretes que Mascara Muerte lo soltó y se lo puso haciendo que apareciera Tikki.

Tikki: "Uf Marinette, por poco y Chat Noir descubre tu identidad" –dijo un poco aliviada.

Marinette: "No te preocupes Tikki, lo importante es que derrotemos a Mascara Muerte" –dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Tikki: "Bien, ya sabes las palabras" –dijo preparándose.

Marinette: " **TIKKI, MOTA** "

* * *

En el primer nivel, Chat Noir y Mascara Muerte peleaban haciendo choques con sus armas mientras se miraban el uno con el otro.

Chat Noir: "Ya estas empezando a molestarme demasiado Mascara Muerte, desde que apareciste solo me has causado problemas. En especial a Marinette quien no tiene que ver nada contigo" –dijo muy enojado.

Mascara Muerte: "Oh claro que tiene que ver ella contigo" –dijo haciendo un giro que lo hizo parar atrás de Chat Noir.

Chat Noir: "¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" –dijo confundido.

Mascara Muerte se rio ante su ignorancia que puso sus puños en su cintura.

Mascara Muerte: "Veo que aún no te has dado cuenta… veras, tu amiga es…"

Sin embargo, sus palabras fueron interrumpidas al ver que la liga del Yo-Yo de Ladybug se introdujo su muñeca haciendo que volteara para verla.

Ladybug: "Siento la demora Chat, estaba ayudando a Rena Rouge con los otros robots"

Chat Noir: "Bueno, lo importante es que estas aquí mi Lady" –dijo haciéndole una reverencia.

Mascara Muerte: "Si, que bueno que estés aquí" –dijo sacando levemente una katana.

De ahí rápidamente le lanzo apuntándola en ella, Ladybug se percató y salió del lugar en donde iba a chocar la katana para darle una patada en la máscara. Chat Noir corrió donde él y se deslizo sacando una pierna para así hacerlo caer si no fuera que Mascara Muerte puso sus manos en el suelo e hizo una voltereta para ponerse de pie.

Mascara Muerte: "Ni crean que esto lo tienen ganado, yo les quitare esos Miraculous sea como sea" –dijo sacando su katana.

Chat Noir fue directo hacia él mientras que Ladybug se alistaba para sacar su amuleto encantado.

Ladybug: " **¡Amuleto encantado**!"

Al decirlo el amuleto se transformó instantáneamente en un imán mediano, era un poco grande que podía sostenerlo en ambas manos.

Ladybug: "¿Un imán? ¿Y que se supone que hare con esto?" –dijo con los ojos en blanco.

De ahí escucho unos gritos que provenía desde arriba y observo a Carapace que estaba montado sobre un robot que estaba haciendo lo posible para sacarlo de encima suyo.

Carapace: "¡Guau! Esto es genial, es la primera vez que monto un robot como este" –dijo agarrando de su cabeza.

Mascara Muerte observo a Carapace quien estaba montando en un robot y se detuvo un rato para chasquear sus dedos entrecerrando sus ojos.

Chat Noir: "¿Para qué hiciste e…?"

De pronto Carapace observo al robot quien saco como una especia de aparato pegando en su pecho y se horrorizo cuando escucho unos sonidos… de una bomba.

Carapace: "Ay no, nada bueno va a pasarme" –dijo tratando de salirse del robot, pero este lo retuvo.

Ladybug: "¡Ay no!" –dijo tratando de pesar en un plan.

Al observar al imán, el robot que estaba montando Carapace y por supuesto Mascara Muerte pudo completar su plan.

Ladybug: "Lo tengo"

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo y puso el imán por encima del cuerpo de Mascara Muerte haciendo que se confunda ante el acto.

Mascara Muerte: "¡¿Que hacen?!" –grito confundido.

Ladybug: "¡Carapace, baja con el robot!" –grito desde abajo.

Carapace pudo escucharla y rápidamente con el robot bajaron hacia la torre en donde estaban. Al entrar al primer nivel, Carapace se bajó de él para que este se acercara más a Mascara Muerte.

Mascara Muerte: "Que planea esta vez" –dijo a regañadientes.

El robot se fue directo hacia él para que se pudiera irse a otro lado no sin antes que Mascara Muerte sintió que el imán estaba reaccionado alocadamente.

Mascara Muerte: "Oh no…"

De ahí el imán lo llevo directamente hacia el robot y se pegó en él haciendo difícil que se saliera de él, Mascara Muerte lo intento bruscamente, pero era muy inútil salirse de él.

Chat Noir: "Un momento, ese robot no tenía una bomba de destrucción"

Ladybug: "No que yo sepa" –dijo observando al cielo.

Mascara Muerte intentaba todo lo posible para salirse del robot mientras miraba el contador de los segundos que le tocaba de vida.

Mascara Muerte: "Ach. reamente no me arrepiento de nada, es más, me gusto hacer sufrir a esos 2" –dijo mientras se reía malvadamente.

 **0:03**

 **0:02**

 **0:01**

 **0:00**

 **…**

 **¡KAPOM!**

La explosión fue tan grande que hizo un humo gigantesco que casi tapaba toda la torre. Ladybug, Chat Noir y Carapace se taparon para que el humo no le afectara y observaron que dentro del humo caía algo que aterrizo en los pies de Ladybug… la máscara casi quemada de Mascara Muerte que indicaba algo que ya sabía.

Chat Noir: "Finalmente, todo se ha acabado" –dijo observando que el humo estaba desapareciéndose.

Los robots que estaban en la ciudad rápidamente dejaron de funcionar y todos se desprogramaron mientras que Rena Rouge observaba a todos los robots caídos.

Rena Rouge: "Si, Ladybug pudo terminar con la amenaza"

* * *

En la guarida de Hawk Moth, este estaba negándose con la cabeza mientras regruñía ante su caído.

Hawk Moth: Maldición, Mascara Muerte se ha ido y casi tenía el Miraculous de Ladybug… si no fuera que Chat Noir me corto la transmisión de mis Akumas para ver quién era Ladybug en realidad. No importa, tarde o temprano obtendré sus Miraculous".

De ahí se cerró su mirador para presenciar la oscuridad que estaba de adornar en la guarida.

* * *

En la torre, Ladybug y Chat Noir observaba la ciudad que estaban lloviendo robots desprogramados mientras se miraban y alistaban sus puños.

Ladybug/Chat Noir: "Ganamos".

* * *

 **Y bueno, aquí tienen el penúltimo capítulo. Pronto subiré el final, espérenlo.**


	15. Es momento de disfrutar de la vida

**Finalmente, aquí tienen el capítulo final de Pasando el tiempo, espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

Ladybug y Chat Noir observaban a todos los robots caídos mientras caminaban entre ellos, Carapace estaba con ellos mientras conversaban un rato.

Carapace: "Eso fue increíble chicos, y eso que di lo mejor" –dijo emocionado.

Chat Noir: "Has hecho un buen trabajo amigo" –dijo tocándole su hombro dándole un pulgar arriba.

De ahí apareció Rena Rouge quien se acercaba a ellos para enterrarse de lo ocurrido.

Rena Rouge: "Hey chicos, lo hicieron" –dijo felicitándolo.

Ladybug: "Muchas gracias Rena Rouge, Carapace, por su excelente apoyo" –dijo agradeciéndolos –"Ahora venga los dos conmigo".

Los 3 heroes se estaban yéndose de la torre no sin antes Ladybug tenía que decirle algo a Chat Noir.

Ladybug: "Chat Noir, gracias por ayudarme con esta amenaza" –dijo abrazándolo.

Chat Noir se sorprendió ante el acto de Ladybug y este sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo.

Chat Noir: "No hay problema mi Lady, estaré para ti cuando haya un peligro mayor" –dijo mirándola a los ojos.

Ladybug le sonrió y se fue junto con Rena Rouge y Carapace dejando a Chat Noir solo, rodeado de robots caídos.

Chat Noir: "Ahora que ya todo termino, tengo que buscar a Marinette" –dijo mientras se iba a buscar a Marinette.

* * *

Marinette estaba en su balcón totalmente exhausta luego de lo que había hecho junto a los otros heroes, al ir con cada heroes para que le devolviera el Miraculous e ir donde el Maestro Fu para devolvérselo fue un poco complicado debido a la cantidad de persona que estaba luego del ataque de los robots. Al llegar a su casa, estaba totalmente exhausta y se sentó en su silla mientras hablaba con Tikki.

Tikki: "Excelente trabajo Marinette, derrotaste a ese mal hombre" –dijo felicitando a su portadora.

Marinette: "Si, pero estoy un poco preocupada" –dijo mientras se estremecía en la silla.

Tikki: "¿A qué te refieres?" –le pregunto.

Marinette: "Me refiero a que si Chat Noir mintió cuando me vio con Mascará Muerte, ¿Me habrá visto destransformándome?"

Tikki: "Yo creo que no, si te hubiera dicho su expresión hubiera sido más notorio"

Marinette de pronto recordó la expresión de Chat Noir cuando estaba en esa situación, su cara mostraba todo menos esa expresión cuando alguien ve algo que realmente le sorprenda de por vida.

Marinette: "Uhm… supongo que tienes razón" –dijo finalmente.

De ahí Tikki se había escondido en una maceta haciendo confundir a Marinette, al voltear observo a Chat Noir quien estaba sentado en la baranda mientras la miraba.

Chat Noir: "Hola princesa, ¿estás bien?" –le dijo.

Marinette: "Si, estoy bien Chat" –le sonrió cálidamente.

Chat Noir se salió de la baranda mientras corría tras ella para abrazarla fuertemente sin querer soltarla, Marinette hizo lo mismo y lo abrazo fuertemente haciendo que ninguno de los 2 se soltara.

Chat Noir: "Me alegra que te encuentres bien" –dijo acariciando su coleta.

Marinette: "Bueno, soy una chica que no le tiene miedo a nada" –dijo en forma de broma haciendo una gruesa voz.

Chat Noir se rio ante eso y la soltó para ver sus ojos azules que reflejaba sus días de entristecimientos.

Chat Noir: "Por lo que vimos, esas personas que parecían ser Adrien y Kagami resultaron ser robots después de todo"

Marinette: "Si, si hubiera visto más de cerca no esta…"

Chat Noir: "Bueno lo importante es que ese chico no jugo con tus sentimientos" –le dijo aclarándola de la situación.

Marinette: "En eso tienes razón, mañana hablare con él"

Chat Noir: "Bien, entonces te veré mañana cuando termines las clases" –dijo mientras iba a la baranda.

Chat Noir se dirigía hacia la baranda no sin antes darle un beso rápido en los labios de Marinette tomándola por sorpresa mientras se iba. Marinette se sonrojo y observaba como Chat Noir saltaba en tejado a tejado mientras desaparecía de su vista.

Marinette: "Lindo gatito…"

* * *

Al día siguiente, Marinette caminaba de la escuela quien la esperaba Alya quien estaba en la puerta principal. Marinette le conto acerca de su ausencia en el centro comercial diciéndole que su madre la había llamado para un caso especial y Alya se lo creyó, al encontrarse con Nino y Adrien, Alya le hizo una seña a Nino que entendió al toque y se fue dejando solos a Marinette y Adrien.

Adrien: "Hola Marinette, ¿Dónde estabas, porque no viniste al centro comercial?"

Marinette: "Si vine, lo que paso fue de que…"

Marinette le conto todo lo que le había dicho a Alya y Adrien lo tomo muy bien acerca de ello.

Adrien: "Oye, no sé si tienes tiempo, pero… ¿Quieres ir conmigo al cine?" –dijo poniéndose un poco nervioso.

Marinette parpadeo los ojos al ver su actitud que rápidamente acepto su propuesta.

Marinette: "Si me encantaría ir contigo al cine" –le dijo sonriéndole.

Adrien: "Bien, entonces mañana te veré ahí"

Ambos entraban al salón de clases para comenzarla, luego de todo el día lleno de clases tocaron la campana que indicaba la salida y todos corrían para irse a sus casas. Marinette corrió lo más rápido que pudo mientras entraba a un callejón esperando a Chat Noir.

Marinette: "¿Dónde está? Se supone que…"

Chat Noir: "Hola" –dijo sorprendiéndola.

Marinette: "¡AAAAAHHHH!" –grito.

Chat Noir se reía ante su reacción al verla que se había caído, Marinette le hizo una mueca de molestia mientras se acercaba al héroe felino quien estaba colgado de cabeza con su bastón que lo sostenía entre las 2 paredes.

Chat Noir: "Y entonces, ¿Cómo te fue?"

Marinette: "Genial, pude aclarar la situación con Adrien y ahora me invito al cine" –le dijo muy feliz.

Chat Noir: "Eso lo que me gusta de ti, tu alegría" –dijo alzando sus cejas.

Marinette se encogió de hombros sonrojada por su alago.

Marinette: "Chat Noir, después de eso ¿nos seguiremos viendo?" –dijo un poco dudosa.

Chat Noir: "Claro, si me necesita en algo yo con gusto estaré contigo" –dijo sonriéndole.

Ambos se miraban hacia los ojos mientras escuchaban los ruidos de los autos, Marinette se acercó a Chat Noir agarrando de sus mejillas haciendo que lo besara en los labios apasionadamente. Chat se sostuvo de su bastón tratando de no arruinar el beso, ambos se detuvieron para mirarse por última vez hacia los ojos.

Chat Noir: "Eres mi dulce princesa" –dijo ronroneándole.

Marinette: "Y tu mi lindo gatito"

Al decirse eso continuaron con su beso hasta no terminar.

 **-El Fin-**

* * *

 **Y aquí termina Pasando el tiempo, secuela de Conociéndonos un poco. Muchas gracias a Alinita28, DavidC20OfficialWriter, Merlys, Plakki, nahisasuhias, BloodbaneD4rkness, Moon-9215 y QueenCandeza por amar y seguir esta historia, pero entre ellos a Marati2011 por sus cometarios en cada capítulo. Agradezco a todos por gustar mi historia y hasta pronto ;).**

 **Por cierto… NO habrá tercera parte.**


End file.
